To Live in the Moment
by Daughter Of Vegeta
Summary: Loss and turmoil have been permanent features in ChiChi's life since marrying Goku, but one thing has been constant: her family. However, now that they are growing up, and making lives for themselves, one, single question is raised: Will Goku stay with her?


**Hello!**

 **Important info at the end - stay tuned! Also, this was a request from** Charismatic Beauty! **_Thank you so much!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I've said it a gazillion times. xD**_

 _ **Beta: Myself.**_

 _ **Posted: 7-2-14**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The distinct sound of running water echoed throughout the kitchen, the aroma of soap engulfed the room.

A ebony-haired woman rubbed her petite hands furiously over plates, picking at the red stains atop the white porcelain, praying that the grime would go away. Her obsidian orbs flickered to the slightly steamed window, cringing at his appearance the crystal glass reflected.

Dark circles danced beneath her eyes, sagging as a sign of exhaustion. The frown that tugged at her lips was a semblance of Vegeta's, but the sadness in her orbs could not be any more clear.

She was growing old, and her two sons no longer needed her anymore. Along with her granddaughter, who seemingly would not stop growing up as well. It seemed just like yesterday that her own eldest son was only four - the age of his daughter.

And, Goku...

A heavy sigh racked her body as her eyes shamefully casted back down to the swirling red below, her shoulders sagging with defeat. Internally, she wanted her husband back, though, she would not voice it. She wanted him to be safe and at home, with the whole family protected by him.

But, he was never usually there, even in the early days of their marriage.

Chi-Chi grimaced slightly, shaking her head as she bit the inside of his cheek. She was worthless, and he could no longer help anyone with the exception of herself.

Her long fingers began to prune slightly, and she shut off the water with the palm of her hand with another sigh. Wordlessly, she grabbed a cloth from the rack beside her, wiping her hands gently as heavy footsteps entered the room.

"Chi?" his baritone voice echoed off of the walls, reaching her ears. "Are you okay?"

Chi-Chi pivoted on her heel to face the unruly-haired man, a feigned smile upon her lips. "Yes, Goku," she sighed slightly, placing the rag on the counter. "I'm alright."

Wordlessly, she moved past her husband, making her way toward the living room before plopping down onto their plush, red couch.

Goku pressed his lips together, his eyebrows knitting together in concern as he scrambled after her, silently sitting beside her. "Chi," he murmured, brushing locks of her hair behind her ear, "what's wrong?"

His hot breath tickled her neck, and she squirmed slightly, avoiding his imploring stare. How could she tell him that she missed her once lively house? And how she missed feeling wanted? She missed her _family._

"I miss everything," she whispered, giving him a side-glance. "I miss the liveliness of our home."

Goku nuzzled his nose in the side of her neck, gently running his fingers through her hair as she sighed. The dusty, unused cogs inside his mind began turning, and he grinned slightly against her skin. "Then why not have a get together? Or plan something with the boys once or twice a week? Gohan just lives next door, and I'm sure Goten's not going anywhere anytime soon!"

Chi-Chi shook her head, giving him a weak smile. "I don't know, Goku," she exhaled shakily, turning her head away from him. "I miss you…"

The goofy smile on his face faded slightly, a large lump forming in the center of his esophagus. He licked his dry lips before biting the inside of his cheek, his heart pounding wildly against his ribcage. What did he say? What _could_ he say?

He had married her when they were young, and their life was great up until the point where Raditz came. But, he inwardly did not regret any of the years after his brother's defeat. As much as his older brother shook up his life, and despite the small speck of hate he possessed for the long-haired man, his brother _helped_ him.

Raditz helped him realize _who_ he was.

For years, he was known as a freak, or the boy with a tail. Goku craved to fight, he craved the adrenaline and had a strong feeling of protectiveness and possession over his friends, and especially his family.

He enjoyed wreaking havoc, the thrill of the fight, and all the mayhem that comes with it.

It was in his blood.

He knew he could have been a better father, and still could be. He also knew that he could be a better husband.

But, he did not know how.

"Chi…"

"I know," she sighed, turning her gaze back toward him, giving him a sad smile. "I know. Fighting is in your blood, and you do it to protect us," she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "And I thank you for that."

Goku brushed his lips against hers, the tips of his fingers twitching as blood gushed through his veins. Her slightest touches still could drive him wild, and it drove him crazy. His eyelids drooped over his friendly, swampy eyes, his breathing becoming shallow as he directed his gaze toward her two, blushing lips.

"I try my best," he mumbled, frowning slightly, "I really do. I just…"

"Shh," she hushed, bringing a hand to his cheek, her thumb stroking his cheekbone. "I used to want more, Goku, and sometimes I still do. But...that would change you, and this is the man I fell in love with, despite not knowing what I was getting myself into."

His chest rumbled slightly, and he gently pressed his lips against hers before pulling away.

A slight curve had carved into her face, and she pushed away from him slightly. She grabbed his cheek, pinching it between her fingers and giggling at the pout that formed on his lips.

"Hey," he whined, his lower lip sticking out farther, "that's not very nice!"

She continued giggling, but only stopped and shrieked when he put his two palms to each of her cheeks, smooshing them together.

Chi-Chi puckered her lips like a fish, and he grinned, his eyebrows raising before a serious expression befell his face. "I promise I'm still going to be here, and I'm going to make you happy."

He released the tight hold on her cheeks, but kept his hands in place.

She responded with a sad smile, and the soft touch of her hands atop his. A morose look overtook her face, and she bit the middle of her lower lip, shaking her head. "Don't make promises that you can't keep, Goku."

A sharp pang stabbed his heart, and he flinched at her words, looking away. He had lost her more than once, and although many of those times it was because of his choices, he still lost her.

Especially during those seven years…

The years where he would try to ignore the pain of not being with his family, and not being there for his second son. The agony of not being able to see her smiling face, or to touch her soft skin…

Goku shook his head, his orbs connecting with hers, a solemn expression on his face. "I've lost you and the boys numerous times," he whispered, running a hand through her locks. "And, I'm here now, and have been for the last few years. I want to still be here for you Chi-Chi, and I want to be the best husband I can be."

Chi-Chi leaned forward, and kissed him. Waves of passion crashed between them, and sparks fizzed and crackled, their hearts swelling with love they had gained for one another over the years, though, they both had no ways to outwardly voice it.

When she pulled away, his goofy grin had returned, and in turn, she smiled back at him.

"How 'bout we go for a ride on Nimbus, like old times?" he asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "Oh! Oh! Or we could go an-..."

"Woah, woah, woah," Chi-Chi laughed, holding her hands up for him to stop. "How about a nap first, and then we go and do something? I don't have the stamina of a Saiyan," she teased, her nose wrinkling slightly.

Goku blinked, his smile fading before he nodded. "Uh...yeah," he grinned, standing from the couch before scooping her into his arms. "We can do that," he finished in a whisper, before walking toward their room.

Chi-Chi sighed, resting her head against his beating heart, and sighing. At least he was showing interest in being around her! For years, she thought she had scared him away, and that he did not want her. She supposed Saiyans had an intense sense of loyalty.

The heavy wooden door creaked open, and Goku walked silently to their plush bed, placing her down carefully. He sat on the edge, removing his weighted, navy blue boots before crawling beside her, and wrapping an arm around her waist.

She watched his eyes, detecting a glint of amusement behind them as a smile stretched across his lips.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothin'."

Silence.

It filled the room like a flood, but it was comforting; relaxing. Chi-Chi sighed contentedly as she reached a hand out, and began scratching his scalp. Goku released a purr of approval while closing his eyes, and she giggled.

"What?" he pouted, peeping one eye open and sticking out his tongue.

"I always forget you're not human," she laughed, her eyes lighting up, "you're just such an animal sometimes."

"Hey, not nice!" he grinned, rolling atop of her. "You wanna know what happens when you're not nice?"

She raised a challenging brow.

Without further warning, his hands clamped down on her stomach - and began tickling her.

"Eeek! G-Goku!" she squealed, pressing her hands against his firm chest, her face turning two shades of red. "S-stop!"

He didn't budge; instead, his torture gradually became worse as his teeth grazed her neck, the sensation causing her skin to crawl.

Her face was flushed, and she threw her head back to release more laughter as she wheezed, "P-please!"

Laughing along with her, Goku found himself smiling too. Just watching his wife laugh was infectious, and in this one moment in time, he could forget everything, and pretend that he was no longer the universe's saviour, but instead, a husband.

"I'll stop if you play nice!"

"B-but…-"

His fingers grazed her sides before digging into them.

"Okay, okay! I promise!"

He fell beside her, watching her breath heavily as dimples appeared in her cheeks. She looked over at him, and swatted his chest lightly, causing him to growl playfully, reaching a hand out to her side…

But, before he could, she pressed her lips against his, pulling away with a broad smile. The corners of her eyes crinkled with delight, her smile growing wider. "I love you, Son Goku."

He kissed her in return, mumbling against her lips. "I love you, Son Chi-Chi."

Despite themselves, and knowing the predictable outcome, they continued living in the moment, never once thinking about their upcoming future adventures.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Anyways, for those of you who don't know - I have posted The Prince of Wall Street, a B/V for any of you BulmaxVegeta lovers...so, go check it out!**

 **As for my other stories, I will also be wrapping up S &FC (there may be a possible sequel...;)), and working on a few other projects.**

 **Again, I thank you guys for all the support, and I hope you guys stay with me, and join me on other adventures with other stories.**

 **Questions/Comments/Concerns? Don't hesitate to PM me, or leave it in a review. Thanks again!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
